Minnowripple
❝ Patience isn't borne in you. You must wait on it like you wait for a fish in the river ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Minnowripple is a Devon Rex + Short hair tabby cat mix, he i scaring and a quick thinker, although his actions can be rational in certain situations. Minnowripple is the senior Medicine Cat of Riverclan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Devon Rex + Tabby Short Hair (mother was a Devon Rex, father a Tabby Short Hair) Description: Minnowripple is a slim, yet muscular cat, although he's slim, you can't tell, his tail his short and fluffy, its a milky grey, his under belly is a lighter shade of grey, his undertone traveling from his under belly to the bottom of his muzzle. His eyes are a deep brown. His jaw is crooked, and has a scar trailing (shortly) to his chest. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Low and smooth, it cracks from time to time Scent: Alyssum flowers/ fresh moss Gait: A low crouch, quick pace stalk 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Caring, he loves helping * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Positive, always looking to the brightside of situations * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Easily frustrated * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Oblivious * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Too bold in some situations * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Quick to judge '''Likes *Like **Loves Alyssum flowers and moss, they remind him of his younger sister (deceased) **Fresh air, he goes out for quiet walks **Kits, remind him of his brother (deceased) **Elders, hearing their stories encourages him **Queens, relating to their sitaution helps him prepare for a family 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Rain, he doesn't like being wet **Ice, he doesn't like falling, because he's afraid he'll break his jaw again **Snow, he doesn't like being cold 'Goals' *Goal **Minnowripple hopes to one day find a mate, and successfully balance his position as medicine cat and a family on his shoulders, while remaining loyal, he hopes to soon settle down with a mate. 'Fears' *Fear **Water, he hates streams and rivers, he's had multiple traumatic experiences with water, both almost drowning, and his father drowning. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Riverclan, raised by father and sister Cats Involved: Father, sister, Medicine cat Age Range: 1-6 moons *He trained to become a warrior, but after the death of his sister, he switched over to a medicine cat apprentice *He has extremely dull teeth and claws. 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: Bluewhisker (warrior mentor), Reedbounce (Medicine cat) Age Range: 6-20 moons *He took longer than other apprentices after his mentor died of green cough, he had to learn on his way to his full Medicine cat duty. *He learned basic hunting moves as an apprentice of a warrior. 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: Riverclan Cats Involved: Stormeyes (former apprentice) Palepaw (partial apprentice) Age Range: 20-30+moons *Minnowripple always knows his duty comes first, he works tirelessly to keep supplies full and stocked. *He doesn't interact much because he spends most of his days in his den. *He loves teaching young kits about the role of a medicine cat 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Leader/Close Friend/ s)/90% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__